as time goes by
by Roummate
Summary: kumpulan fic narusasu [naru/sasu ofc. au. oneshoot] untuk #NaruSasuDay #HappyNSDay!
1. Hi?

**_Em, hii?_**

hallo readers- _nim_ , saya balik lagi #siapakamuhellaw selamat datang di kapal kesayangan saya yang satu ini. di kapal ini, kamu akan bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke (jugaMenmakadangkadang); entah sebagai temen(tapi demen), sahabat, atau dua bidak(?) takdir yang saling jatuh hati #duh

di sini, akan kalian temukan _short story_ , _drabble_ , atau cerita super pendek yang plotnya (barangkali) _klise_ , hasil imajinasi saya yang seliweran saban hari, atau hasil iseng, atau kegajean hqq yang tumpah-ruah tentang mereka.

saya buat ini semata-mata sebagai penebus rasa menyesal (untukdirisendiri) yang sudah berakhir dengan terhapusnya puluhan _fic narusasu_ dan hutang di beberapa _fic multichapter_ yang belum selesai (sejaktahunlalutapiudahdihapusduluan), serius, saya merasa sudah mengecewakan dan sangat bersalah #deepbow

ini juga sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk yang masih ada di samping saya, menemani saya berlayar di kapal ini sampai hari ini #iluvyoureally tanpa pembaca, saya bukan apa-apa

akhir kata, terima kasih yang sudah mampir. selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(with luv,_ **Rou** )


	2. L o v e

**_Disclaimer :_** _I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs_

 ** _a/n :_** ** _as time goes by_** _adalah_ _kumpulan fic Naru/Sasu yang saya buat semata-mata demi kesenangan pribadi. isinya ada yang repost, ada yang masih fresh(?) langsung dari ide yang nangkring di kepala. niatnya sih, untuk menyambut NS day, tapi harapan pribadi semoga nggak stuck di situ aja #sujud kalau kesannya terlalu singkat, tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati~_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L o v e**

[/n/: it mean, infinitely yours]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _[piglet: "How do you spell love?"_

 _Pooh: "You don't spell it. You feel it."]_

 **.**

* * *

 _[_ _ **L**_ _: everything will come, exactly as it does — Zen Proverb]_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto bertemu dengannya saat usianya beranjak sembilan belas, saat keriuhan pelataran fakultas sesak dipenuhi manusia. Saat ia berpikir untuk mengambil jarak sejauh yang bisa dilakukan, saat itulah ia menemukan satu anomali yang terpenjara ke dalam satu entitas paling terang yang pernah ia lihat.

Naruto tak pernah paham apa itu seni dan bagaimana menyebutkan keindahan di hadapan karya abstrak hasil paduan cat yang memenuhi dinding-dinding kampus atau pahat demi pahat patung yang juga berjejer hari itu. Namun, ia tersentak begitu menyadari telah menyuarakan kekaguman kepada laki-laki yang berdiri sendirian; jauh, menepi dari bising yang menggumpal.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini."

Suaranya parau, namun sarat akan keinginan mengetahui lebih jauh lawan bicaranya. Naruto terkejut mendapati gelegak itu menjalar dengan amat kuat hingga rasanya tulang-tulang rusuknya beralih fungsi menjadi medium penghantar panas.

"Mahasiswa pindahan."

Dan Naruto tak pernah melupakan itu semua; rona merah yang mengotori pipi Sasuke, suara bariton yang disepuh sarkasme, juga sudut bibir yang dalam setengah sekon tertarik membentuk kurva tipis.

Pagi pertama di usianya ke dua puluh, Naruto bertanya kepada Uchiha Sasuke, apakah ia bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dengan bebas menggenggam jemarinya kapan pun dan di mana pun?

Anggukan Sasuke hinggap di matanya setelah lima detik yang kosong. Sesaat setelahnya, Naruto bisa merasakan kupu-kupu mendekap di perut dan melayang-layang hingga ke permukaan jantungnya.

* * *

 _[_ _ **O**_ _: there is always someone beautiful enough — Catherynne M. Valente]_

* * *

Di usia dua puluh tujuh, ketika senja mulai berakhir, Naruto menemukan dirinya mengetuk pintu kediaman Uchiha. Di tangan kanan ia menggenggam realita, dan tangan kirinya terikat keinginan untuk mengurai dinding yang penuh ketabuan di hadapan kedua orangtua Sasuke.

"… Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kalau aku mati hari ini, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Naruto menghela napas selama dadanya mampu, mengais udara sekaligus mengisi energi ke setiap denyut nadi. Sentuhan kecil Sasuke pada bahu mereka yang bersisian menarik atensi, Naruto menangguk, untuk kemudian mengalirkan kekuatan itu ke dalam dirinya lekat-lekat. Naruto merasa ia tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi untuk menjalani hari esok. Karena apa pun yang terjadi, ia percaya, Sasuke akan _selalu_ ada untuknya.

"Uchiha- _san_ , aku ingin Anda memberikan Sasuke kepadaku."

Hening. Terlampau hening. Waktu seolah berhenti untuk sesaat sementara Naruto merasa mesti, dengan segera melepaskan diri supaya tidak berakhir gila. Kegetiran semakin meningkat, mencekik tenggorokannya sedetik usai Uchiha Fugaku mengepal tangan berusaha menahan emosi.

"Kau terdengar seperti ingin menikahi Sasuke."

"Kau benar."

Sekali lagi terjadi. Degup jantung yang mengalun terangkat sesak hingga ke paru-parunya. Naruto tetap tenang walaupun pekikan seluruh keluarga Uchiha menyeretnya ke dalam ketegangan. Ia mempertaruhkan segalanya terhadap kecintaannya kepada Sasuke.

Tujuh tahun bersama, dan lima tahun hidup berdua.

Meskipun ia tahu, mereka telah saling menyakiti satu sama lain—hal itu tidak bisa dihindari saat kau menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang—dan segala kebahagiaan yang telah Naruto berikan belum bisa menjadikan Sasuke orang paling bahagia di dunia. Namun, jika ia harus menyerah di sini, itu semua berada di garis terakhir jalan hidupnya.

Di detik ke sepuluh, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mengerjap tegas dan penuh. Ia tak ingin berhenti berharap.

"… Aku tahu, selama ini pun kau dengan caramu sendiri, telah memberikan Sasuke kepadaku. Tetapi, kali ini aku ingin kau memberikan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Aku ingin kau membiarkanku memiliki tanggung jawab penuh atas diri Sasuke."

Derap langkah Fugaku menggema di antara suara-suara samar seisi ruangan yang sepenuhnya diadopsi hening. Sebelum kemudian silabel beratnya menyeruak.

"Aku tak mendengar apa pun hari ini."

Naruto bertanya-tanya, di antara rasa sesaknya yang meningkat, mengapa kelegaan seakan membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

 _[_ _ **V**_ _: you are the journey to my destination — Liam Kendrick]_

* * *

Dari sekian hal pada diri Sasuke, matanya adalah yang paling istimewa. Iris gelapnya menatap Naruto secara jelas dan utuh, dan Naruto kembali menyadari dirinya terpesona kala sepasang bulatan hitam itu memerangkapnya jauh hingga ke dimensi lain, yang rasanya begitu damai dan menenangkan.

Ia tahu bahwa mata cantik Sasuke tidak ubahnya jendela dunia. Ia telah melihat banyak. Ia telah merasakan banyak hal.

Di hadapan pastor, detak jantung mereka barangkali adalah yang amat berisik. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Meskipun wajahnya dibakar kegugupan, ia menjawab satu-satunya sumpah yang tak akan pernah dilanggarnya seumur hidup itu dengan suara lantang.

"I do."

Berikutnya giliran Sasuke. Lelaki itu meraup udara sebanyak mungkin hingga dadanya bergerak maju saat menyimpan oksigen ke dalam tenggorokan. Ekspresi tenang di wajahnya perlahan-lahan menghilang, berganti riak gugup walaupun ia mencoba menutupinya.

Hening. Yang terjadi antara mereka saat itu hanyalah kontak mata. Biru laut bertemu hitam obsidian. Kemudian suara Sasuke yang penuh getar menggema. Hati Naruto seolah melebur menjadi lembaran kapas yang diterbangkan angin.

"Yes, I do."

Mereka berhadapan dengan saling menggenggam dan memakaikan cincin ke jari masing-masing, cincin yang sama. Momen itu terasa begitu magis dan sarat kehangatan. Hingga Naruto tak kuasa mencegah jernih yang runtuh dari matanya.

Kini, mereka saling memiliki, baik secara formal maupun legal. Naruto merasa beruntung telah mengenal dan jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke. Karena Sasuke secara utuh memberikan kans lebih kepadanya untuk melihat jutaan ekspresi di balik keterdiamannya, makna yang tersirat sekaligus jutaan arti yang membuat Naruto rela melakukan apa saja.

Sungguh ajaib, bagaimana hanya dengan melihat Sasuke saja bisa membuat Naruto merasa pecah dan utuh dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Terima kasih sudah terlahir untukku, Sasuke."

Lalu Naruto mencium Sasuke, seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung kepadanya.

* * *

 _[_ _ **E**_ _: everybody wants to live happily ever after, everybody wants to know their true love is true — Giselle (Enchanted)]_

* * *

Di antara pagi yang terasa begitu menggigil, Naruto menemukan dirinya mengusap mata kelewat dalam, menegakkan garis pandang, kemudian terpaku. Helai kelam Sasuke yang berdiri di bawah kanopi menyibak pandangan, mengecup mata Naruto dan membisikkan _selamat pagi_ paling manis sesaat setelah tatapan mereka bertemu.

Tatapan kekasihnya membuat Naruto lupa bahwa mereka telah melewati beribu-ribu hari bersama, membawanya hanyut terus-menerus, seakan mereka baru saja jatuh cinta.

Sudut-sudut bibir Naruto tertarik membentuk senyum kecil, kemudian jemarinya mengisi ruang kosong di antara sela jemari Sasuke, dan membalik untuk kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangannya; denyut-denyut nadi yang menjadi pengingat kematian membawanya kepada kesadaran bahwa ia mencintai lelaki itu, lebih besar dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

" _Morning, Sunshine._ "

Senyum tipis Sasuke menyinggahi matanya, membuat Naruto kerap disadarkan bahwa ekspresi penuh kehangatan seperti ini adalah yang paling cocok untuk Sasuke. Karena itulah Naruto bersumpah akan memberikan kekasihnya itu begitu banyak kehangatan dan kebahagiaan hingga Sasuke tidak akan sempat merasa sedih.

" _Morning too, Moonshine._ "

Tatapan mereka terikat, dan Naruto mpercaya, ia telah menjadi seseorang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Terlebih—

" _Morning too_ , Dady. Dad akan mendapat hukuman berat setelah ini karena membuat kami menunggu."

—si mungil Menma yang kini menyempurnakan keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ udah oktober lagi aja yak~ pokoknya saya mau buat yang hepi aja menuju tanggal 23 ^.^ dan semoga ini nggak gagal lagi kayak yang udah-udah~


	3. w h e n

**w h e n**

[/k/: at the same time]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya apa sih, yang ada di pikiranmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat Naruto bicara dengan nada seemosional begitu. Tetapi ia lebih tidak mengerti lagi atas dasar apa ia berhak menerima perkataan demikian.

Jika pun ada kesempatan marah, Sasuke lah yang sewajarnya bersikap begitu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja sampai setelah menaiki anak tangga seperti orang kesetanan usai mendengar kabar keributan Naruto dengan kakak kelas di atap sekolah; napasnya tersengal bukan main, dadanya naik turun seperti mau pecah.

Naruto bertelak pinggang, wajahnya memerah menatap Sasuke. "Ini sedang hujan, ya ampun!"

Astaga, Sasuke juga tahu. Justru karena _itu_ ia ke sini.

"Harusnya kau jangan begituu!" lanjut Naruto, nadanya naik satu tingkat. Ada yang salah dengan engsel di kepala pemuda ini pasti.

Sasuke mendengus tidak sabar, cukup sudah. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan, Idiot? Aku ke sini justru mau menyeretmu turun. Jelaskan, kenapa malah kau yang marah-marah?"

Lumrahnya, Naruto akan memberikan penjelasan sesuai titah Sasuke, atau paling tidak, ia akan memaparkan kenapa dan bagaimana kabar ributnya dengan si Nara Shikamaru itu bisa tersebar ke seantero sekolah, berbicara seterang mungkin untuk menenangkan Sasu—situasi antara mereka. Dengan kepala dingin, lembut kata-kata, dan dengus-dengus pongah ciri khasnya. Akan tetapi ini lain.

Tanpa aba-aba, langkah Naruto yang lebar mengikis jarak. Ada tanda persegi empat imajiner yang melintang di antara dahi Sasuke ketika ia menyimak Naruto yang mendekat sembari melepaskan kancing seragamnya satu per satu, dan—

"Naruto, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Lepaskan seragammu."

Tu-tunggu, ada yang salah di sini. Sasuke mengernyit, secara impulsif ia mengambil langkah mundur, waspada. Apa-apaan. "Idiot, kalau kau—

"Tidak seharusnya kau hujan-hujanan ke sini, Sasuke. Lihat, seragammu jadi basah semua begini. Kan, sudah kubilang jangan lupa memakai kaus di balik seragam, supaya kau bisa bergerak lebih nyaman dan tidak transparan seperti ini."

Ketenangan yang disepuh nada dingin dalam suara Naruto membuat Sasuke merinding sekaligus bingung. Ia berusaha keras mengais pikiran _jernih_ ketika Naruto berhasil memisahkan kemeja putih dari tubuhnya, menukarnya dengan milik pemuda itu. Ya Tuhan.

"Pakai ini, biar kau tidak kedinginan. Lain kali, awas kalau kau sampai tidak pakai kaus di balik kemeja putih lagi dan seenaknya basah-basahan!" nada penuh ancaman itu terlontar tanpa hambatan, lagi. "Semua kan, jadi terlihat jelas, Sasukeee! Ayo, kita pulang."

Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, bagaimana mungkin kemarahannya untuk pemuda itu lesap, sementara ia juga ingin berteriak atas sikap _ugh_ —posesif Naruto, yang terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka tanpa sekali pun berniat meregangkan genggaman.

Dan untuk perasaan berdebar yang baik yang datang atas sikap Naruto ini, Sasuke tidak akan pernah membaginya.

 ** _(end)_**


	4. bereave

**bereave**

[/v/: lose, miss, forfeit]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Biasanya, ia mengunjungi tempat ini bersama _si-pirang-bodoh_ yang akan terus mengoceh mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terduga yang dianggap _nya_ rumit, seperti; _kenapa langit warnanya biru_ , atau _kenapa hujan turun_ , atau _kenapa rumput warnanya hijau_.

Biasanya setelah mendengar semua itu, Sasuke akan mendengus dan mengatai _si-pirang-bodoh_ itu _idiot_ karena menanyakan hal-hal yang bisa ia temukan jawabannya dengan mudah dalam buku pelajaran. Tetapi, meskipun begitu, _toh_ , Sasuke tetap tekun mendengarkan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, namun ada rasa menyenangkan yang berdesir di dalam dadanya setiap kali mendengar _bocah-pirang_ itu berbicara di sampingnya, walaupun ia tahu— _mereka_ tahu, sumpah mati, kebenaran itu tidak akan pernah Sasuke katakan.

Tetapi, sekarang lain.

Ia tidak lagi duduk di kursi belakang sepeda dan diam-diam berpegangan ke pinggang bocah itu, tidak lagi merasa konyol namun menyenangkan ketika akhirnya ia mengalah dan sepakat membuat bekal ganda untuk piknik dadakan mereka yang lebih sering disebut sebagai 'kencan' oleh Naruto, dan tidak lagi merasakan kekesalan yang mendebarkan setiap kali bocah itu datang ke rumahnya malam-malam dengan alasan belajar bersama dan menunggu sepuluh menit hingga ibunya benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya setelah menyediakan camilan, barulah Naruto akan berterusterang atas alasannya datang di jam-jam yang tidak manusiawi; _aku ingin melihatmu, Sasukeeee_!

Semua perasaaan-perasaan itu terdengar berlebihan dan membuat Sasuke merasa cengeng. Karena saat itu ia hanyalah seorang remaja labil di penghujung tujuh belas, dan merenung untuk memikirkan jawaban yang melibatkan masa depan orang lain dan hal-hal melankolis lainnya adalah sebuah tindakan konyol, tentu saja. Namun, lambat hari perasaan itu seakan mencekik lehernya, dan meloloskan anggapan bahwa apakah ia menyesal telah melepas Naruto?

 _(Tapi, Hokkaido itu jauuuuuhh, Sasuke! Kalau nanti aku rindu padamu, bagaimana?)_

 _(Zaman sudah canggih, idiot. Ponsel pintar akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja_. _)_

 _(Tapi, kalau nanti aku ingin memelukmu bagaimana?)_

 _(Pikirkan lagi, pendidikanmu itu jauh lebih penting.)_

Sasuke tahu, ia berlagak terlampau dewasa saat menasihati Naruto perihal kepindahan orangtua si pirang yang mewajibkannya menempuh universitas hingga ke luar kota, meninggalkan dirinya yang jauh bermil-mil dari Ibu Kota. Tetapi, siapa pun yang ada di posisi Sasuke, pasti akan melakukan hal serupa.

Yang meleset adalah, bahwa apa yang ia yakinkan kepada Naruto, kepada hubungan mereka, dan kepada dirinya sendiri, tak pernah segampang yang diucapkan. Karena kenyataannya, ia bukan persona yang mudah menerima dan berbaur di lingkungan baru.

 _(Hubungi aku kapan pun kau sempat, ya, Sasuke. Kau tahu, kan, aku akan langsung terbang ke sini saat kau membutuhkanku.)_

Sasuke hampir meremukkan ponsel dalam genggaman yang seolah mengejek dirinya yang untuk menghubungi Naruto lebih dulu saja masih perlu berpikir. Menimbang-nimbang apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja, dan apakah ia akan terganggu, karena komunikasi antara mereka yang berantakan cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kesibukkan Naruto di sana melampaui dugaan.

Dua bulan lalu adalah kali terakhir mereka bertukar pesan, itu pun Naruto yang mengiriminya lebih dulu. Isinya cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut; _aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Kau juga jangan lupa makan. Sudah dulu, ya. Aku masih ada pelajaran, nanti kutelepon. Bye!_ tapi telepon Naruto tidak pernah datang hingga hari ini.

"Mungkin, sudah saatnya berhenti," gumam Sasuke sambil menatap ponsel pintarnya yang mati suri. Suaranya sumbang, dan ia membenci rasa sesak yang menggebuk dadanya, seakan seseorang baru saja meletakkan batu besar di sana tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah itu. "Bodoh! Kenapa juga aku harus menunggunya kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tertawa pedih. Merasa tolol karena seharusnya ia tidak sebegini cengengnya atas sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak pernah mengerti, hingga membuatnya berimajinasi mendengar suara Naruto.

"Tidak menunggumu, _idiot_. Karena aku benci melihat diriku begini, dan lebih benci lagi karena ini semua gara-gara kau."

"Jadi kau membenciku?"

"Hn. Aku sangat membencimu sampai-sampai aku merasa bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga."

"Kau membenciku?"

"Benar-benar membencimu hingga rasanya aku ingin mematahkan satu kakimu agar kau—" ia tersedak. Angin bertiup menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya, namun yang tiba kepadanya hanya udara dingin yang disepuh aroma _citrus_. Dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa buruk. "Agar kau … tidak lari, tidak pergi dan membuat segalanya terasa membingungkan."

Gerakan yang menyentuh Sasuke menembus kesadaran, memecah kabut imajiner yang berputar di dalam kepalanya, dan perlahan-perlahan membuatnya berpaling. Mencemplungkan Sasuke dalam kewarasan.

Biru segar permukaan laut milik Naruto menyambutnya, berada begitu dekat dan terasa amat nyata. Sasuke mengerjap, beranggapan bahwa tindakan nyata akan membuat semua mimpi ini lenyap. Tapi Naruto masih ada di sana, tersenyum dan berbicara kepadanya.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar pulang."

Sasuke tidak bereaksi, ia mengerjap sekali lagi.

"Maaf untuk tiga tahun yang berat ini. Ternyata tidak mudah, ya, mendaftar untuk program percepatan, kupikir aku bakal mati dan kepalaku akan meledak akibat tugas-tugas sialan itu, tapi aku tetap berusaha. Ha-ha-ha—

Tapi sedikit demi sedikit, Sasuke merasakan beban di dadanya terangkat.

"—karena aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa langsung menemuimu tanpa perlu pergi lagi," senyum bermain di wajah Naruto, hal yang sekian hari kalis dari matanya itu kini kembali. "Aku sempat ke rumahmu tapi ibumu bilang kau sudah menyewa apartemen sendiri, tapi kautetap tidak ada di sana, padahal ini hari minggu. Seharusnya kau memberiku hadiah karena berhasil menemukanmu di sini."

Sasuke mencoba memercayai semua ini nyata lewat gerak jemari yang ia berikan di wajah Naruto. Jemarinya menyentuh dahi pemuda itu, dan bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas jejak-jejak kekanakan mulai memudar dari sana.

Harus Sasuke akui, sosok Naruto dewasa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat akan sosok _bocah-pirang-bodoh_ yang mampu tertawa lebar hingga rasanya bisa merobek wajahnya sendiri, dan itu membuat Sasuke mengabaikan kewarasannya.

Dalam gerak jemarinya yang menurun menekuri rahang Naruto, ia berkata pelan, "Aku sedang bermimpi," namun separuh jiwanya berharap kata-katanya salah. "Kaubilang baru akan pulang setelah lima tahun, aku tidak lupa soal itu. Jadi ini pasti mimpi, aku benar-benar sedang bermimpi."

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Sasuke," cekalan di tangannya membuat Sasuke terperanjat, dan berhasil mengoyak kabut pekat di dalam otaknya. Satu detik penuh, dan matanya melebar untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa sentuhan yang bermain di wajahnya sama sekali bukan produk hasil imajinasi.

Sasuke menarik napas pelan-pelan tanpa berkedip, takut-takut Naruto akan hilang karena sebuah gerakan ringan. Tapi jantungnya serasa akan meledak saking terlampu kencang berdetak.

" _Dobe_?"

"Ya, ini aku."

"Ini benar … kau?"

Naruto mengangguk, senyumnya mengembang. "Aku kembali, Sasuke. Aku pulang, benar-benar pulang. Untukmu."

Sasuke akan mengingat ini baik-baik, ketika jernih di sudut matanya memilih menyelinap, dan sesak yang diam-diam meninggalkan paru-paru, juga jemarinya yang lebih dulu hidup untuk merengkuh Naruto dan menciumnya di bibir. Atau, pelukan pemuda itu yang sepenuhnya merenggut bobot tubuhnya.

Ia akan mengingatnya baik-baik, dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan _si-pirang-bodoh_ itu jauh darinya sekali lagi.

"Harusnya kau mengatakannya dari tadi, _bodoh_."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali, Sasuke. Kau saja yang terlalu rindu padaku sampai tidak menyada—"

"Berisik!"

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir dengan membuat sebuah kekacauan besar di atas tempat tidur Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

Astaga otak saya asdfghjkl banget


	5. hangul

**.**

 **.**

Karena Naruto adalah matahari, dan itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipikirkan Sasuke untuk menjelaskannya.

—Sasu **_to_** Naru—

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **hangul**

[alfabet yang digunakan untuk menulis bahasa korea]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 _._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebulanan ini, Naruto sedang keranjingan drama korea. Semenjak ia resmi tergabung dalam kelab film, hal yang dibahasnya setiap hari adalah drama, drama, dan drama. Enggan bertanya apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Naruto hingga membuatnya berkutat dengan segala sesuatu berbau Korea, maka ia tak minat protes ketika kata _Kpopers_ tercetus begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Si pirang bahkan dengan bangga menyebutkan dirinya begitu.

Ampun. Yang benar saja! Anak itu sudah cukup tak terdeskripsi tanpa harus menambahkan hal-hal rumit lain ke dalam dirinya. Seperti sekarang, Sasuke tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto hingga membuat apartemennya sebelas dua belas dengan kapal pecah.

Melepas sepatu dan mengedar pandangan, Sasuke langsung disambut punggung Naruto yang menungging. " _Dobe_ , apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto menjawab. " _Mwo? Chankkaman, chankkaman_. **(1)** "

 _Tuh, dengar_. Sasuke bahkan tak mengerti bahasa planet mana yang digunakan anak itu. "Kenapa jadi berantakan begini? Sebenarnya kau sedang buat apa?"

"Hehehe. Sesuatu, tentu saja."

Malas penasaran, Sasuke pun melengos dan membiarkan Naruto menekuri apa pun itu yang merenggut fokusnya. "Pasti sesuatu yang tidak jelas, kenapa harus sok misterius begitu," dumel Sasuke selagi berjalan ke kamar. Ia buru-buru berganti baju dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Sebelas belas menit berikutnya, Sasuke masih tak melihat tanda-tanda Naruto akan berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia bahkan sudah selesai membuat menu makan siang, tapi anak itu masih terus menungging menghadapi kertas. Sasuke jadi tergoda untuk menendang bokong itu.

" _Dobe_ , makan siangmu," Sasuke mencoba menarik atensi si pirang.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menyambut singkat. " _Arasseo_. **(2)** "

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi. Oke. Ia tak akan biasa saja. "Makan dulu dan lanjutkan lagi nanti."

" _Aro, aro_. **(3)** "

Sasuke mengembuskan napas. "Mau makanan kesukaanmu dingin?"

Hening.

"Ramenmu. Aku sudah menambahkan daging dan jamur sekaligus. Nanti keburu basi."

Masih hening.

Tidak, Sasuke tak akan terpancing, meskipun asap imajiner mulai membubung di atas kepalanya. " _Dobe?_ "

Tak dijawab. _Fine_. Sasuke mulai gerah sekarang. Ia meletakkan piring makannya dan berderap menuju anak itu. Melipat tangan ke dada, Sasuke berusaha mengintip apa yang ada di balik punggung Naruto.

"Kau serius tak ingin makan?"

Hanya gumaman terdengar.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih _,_ yang sedang kau buat?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto."

Nol reaksi. Baiklah. Satu ide kecil melintas dalam benak Sasuke.

" _Honey_ ," panggilnya pelan.

Masih tak ada reaksi.

" _Baby_."

Lagi-lagi tak ada reaksi.

Mengembuskan napas kesal, ia pun berujar, " _Love_?"

"… Apa?" Naruto akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis berkerut, namun seulas senyum konyol tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Lupakan," Sasuke merasa menyesal dan merutuki diri habis-habisan. Bisa-bisanya ia kepikiran kata itu tadi. Ah, bodohnya. Ia buru-buru berderap lagi ke sofa sebelum si pirang melihat wajahnya. Namun belum sempat Sasuke mencegah, sepasang lengan keburu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" suara Naruto berbunyi dari samping kepalanya. Menggesek-gesekkan hidung ke leher Sasuke.

Jengah, Sasuke membuang muka. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Hei, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, tahu," kekehnya.

Oh, _dear_. "Kalau kau mendengarnya, kenapa masih bertanya," Sasuke sudah kesal.

Naruto melepaskan Sasuke dan menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir, kemudian berjalan ke sofa. "Aku kan, cuma mau mendengarnya langsung, _teme_." Tanpa rasa bersalah, Naruto melahap makan siangnya dengan penuh, seolah lupa keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sudah hendak meninggalkan ruangan ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menyeru kepadanya, " _Teme_ , tolong ya rapikan kertas-kertasku. Aku sudah selesai."

Sasuke mengerjap. _Kami-sama_. Anak itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat Sasuke kesal. Namun, meski mengeluh, Sasuke tetap menuruti titah itu. _Dear…_

Dengan gerak cepat dan teliti, dirapikannya kertas-kertas penuh goresan huruf-huruf asing tersebut, ditumpuk dan dijadikan satu lalu di masukkan ke dalam binder. Di antaranya, ada satu yang tercecer dan menyembul keluar dari tatanan. Sasuke mengambilnya. Kertas itu penuh dengan keanehan, sekilas menyerupai kalimat bersambung, simbol? Berbaris acak-acakan dalam huruf… _kanji_? Entah. Hanya ada satu kalimat utama—ditulis besar-besar, sisanya tulisan serupa namun lebih kecil, berderet ringkas di bawahnya. Dari sekian banyak kertas yang disusun Sasuke, inilah yang paling rapi.

Penasaran dengan apa yang coba dibuat anak pirang itu, Sasuke pun diam-diam merogoh saku dan menarik ponsel. Membuka aplikasi google translet, satu jepretan kini berhasil merangkum seluruh kata-kata di dalamnya.

Mesin penerjemah menghasilkan satu kalimat panjang.

' ** _NEO UCHIHA SASUKE. NAEOREUL SARANGHAEYO YEONWONHI._**

 ** _Dareum namjadeul chyeoda bojima. Gajima, aratchi?_** '

Sasuke membaca kata-kata yang dihasilkan dengan napas yang tiba-tiba sulit mengombak.

' _Kau…, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu selamanya._

 _Jangan pernah melirik laki-laki lain. Jangan pergi meninggalkanku, mengerti?_ '

Satu sekon setelah berhasil mencerna, Sasuke separuh mendengus separuh tersenyum tipis. Jadi ini yang dibuat si pirang itu dengan tekun? Tuhan…, Naruto tidak pernah habis akal untuk membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Sejenak menoleh, ia mendapati si pirang yang sudah terlelap dengan mulut separuh menganga di atas sofa.

Dihampirinya Naruto, dan tanpa ragu sebuah kecup singkat Sasuke daratkan di kening anak itu. Benar. Naruto tak pernah gagal membuat Sasuke merasa hangat. Karena Naruto adalah matahari, dan itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipikirkan Sasuke untuk menjelaskannya.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

* * *

 ** _note:_**

 **(1)** Apa? tunggu-tunggu, sebentar.

 **(2)** Aku mengerti.

 **(3)** Iya, iya.

 ** _p.s I:_** Hangul itu huruf kanji korea. Udah pada tau deh pasti. Hahaha. Yah, beginilah, saya cuma punya cinta. Naruto? Punya Sasuke. Review?

 ** _p.s II:_** tan joubi omedettou Naruto-kun, langgeng sama Sasuke (di tulisan saya ya) maaf molor berhari-hari. LUV U! muaacchh!


	6. rain

**rain**

[since that day, he likes rain]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua orang yang mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sudah tahu kalau lelaki itu benci hujan. Bukan, bukan benci dalam artifisial, Sasuke hanya tidak suka keadaan di mana seluruh jalanan becek, menghambat perjalanannya, dan membuat pakaiannya lebih cepat kusut. Apalagi kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba lupa membawa payung, seharian ini _mood_ lelaki itu benar-benar kacau. Dalam perjalanan keluar kampus, Sasuke terus saja mengumpat tentang jumat yang menyebalkan, jumat yang menjengkelkan, hujan sialan, hujan yang begini-begitu.

Sepertinya hari ini orang-orang senang sekali membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Selesai jam kuliah terakhir, Sasuke sudah ingin melesat meninggalkan kampus dan buru-buru ke Rosemary, namun tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering, membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Ya, Itachi?" katanya ketika sudah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Nadanya sama sekali tidak ramah.

" _Kenapa kau marah-marah, Sasuke?_ " kata Itachi balas bertaya.

Sasuke menghela napas keras dan merendahkan nada suaranya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

" _Kau sibuk?_ "

Sasuke mengangguk meski dia tahu kakaknya tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku baru mau ke Rosemary. Neji tidak bisa datang, jadi jam kerjaku di majukan. Kalau kau tidak punya kepentingan lain, sebaiknya kututup teleponnya."

" _Astaga, ada apa, sih, denganmu? Aku menghubungimu karena mau minta bantuan_ ," suara Itachi terdengar lagi.

"Bantuan apa?" jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

" _Neji masuk rumah sakit. Kau bisa temani dia sebentar sampai aku datang?_ "

Oh. Ternyata bosnya bisa sakit juga. Dia kira lelaki _stoic_ itu anti segala virus. Tapi masa bodohlah, Sasuke tidak mau peduli. Dia mendengus pendek dan berujar, "Tidak bisa, Itachi. Sudah kubilang—"

" _Hanya sebentar Sasuke. Hanya sampai aku terbebas dari macet sialan ini. Ayolah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya sendirian di sana,_ " kata Itachi lagi. Kali ini suaranya penuh dengan nada permohonan.

Sasuke mengeryit, kenapa kakaknya jadi lebay begini? Merepotkan.

Tapi akhirnya Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Baiklah. Dia akan menelepon Kiba nanti untuk segera membuka _café._ Kemudian Sasuke berkata, "Baiklah. Beritahu aku di mana ruang rawatnya."

Dia mendengar kakaknya mengembuskan napas lega dan menyebutkan sederet kalimat. Tanpa menunggu ocehan panjang kakaknya, Sasuke buru-buru menutup telepon. Dia menatap jalanan di depannya dengan wajah suntuk. Sasuke menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya panjang-panjang. Ketika ujung sepatunya menjejak aspal yang lepek, satu decakan meluncur dari bibirnya.

…

Satu jam kemudian akhirnya Sasuke bisa benar-benar bernapas lega. Itachi sampai di Rumah Sakit tiga puluh menit yang lalu, jadi tugasnya untuk menggantikan lelaki itu sudah selesai.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibir ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu Rosemary. Senyumnya terbit lebih karena Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang sudah menghuni kursi di sudut, lengkap dengan mantel cokelat favoritnya dan pandangan yang fokus ke arah _MacBook_ di atas meja. Tanpa menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah mendorong pintu dan masuk dengan tubuh yang menggigil.

Tepat ketika langkahnya hendak mencapai meja konter, suara Naruto mengudara dari balik punggungnya.

"Sasuke, dari mana saja kau?" Sasuke bisa melihat kecemasan di wajah lelaki itu. Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulut, Naruto melanjutkan. "Ponselmu tidak aktif. Aku kira kau ada di _dojang_."

Sasuke membiarkan lelaki pirang itu mendekatinya dan menyisakan jarak sejauh dua hasta. Lalu dia menggeleng, "Aku baru dari Rumah Sakit, menggantikan Itachi menunggui Neji," jelas Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan kembali menggigil.

"Di mana jaketmu?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa keluar memakai baju setipis ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil—senyum yang hanya dia tampilkan di depan Naruto. "Jaketku tertinggal di kamar Neji."

Naruto hanya menggumamkan 'oh' dan kembali mengamati Sasuke dari kepala sampai ke kaki. "Kau kedinginan," katanya.

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel, menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dan tercengang. Tapi dia menurut saja ketika Naruto menariknya ke dalam pelukannya sehingga mantel cokelat panjang yang dikenakan laki-laki itu bisa membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Sasuke menyadari kedua lengan Naruto merangkul seluruh tubuhnya dengan mudah. Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap dirinya bertubuh mungil, tapi ternyata dia begitu kecil dalam pelukan Naruto. Sasuke senang dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi tentu saja, dia tak sudi mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana? Agak mendingan?"

Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto di samping kepalanya. Dia tidak sanggup bersuara, hanya bisa mengangguk. Memeluk Naruto seperti ini membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan napasnya tercekat. Mereka begitu dekat sehingga Sasuke bisa merasakan debar jantung laki-laki itu. Rasanya hangat dan sangat nyaman, seakan Sasuke sedang melayang di awan.

"Haaaah, hari ini dingin sekali," desah Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk lagi di bahu Naruto. Dia bisa merasakan Naruto tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdiri berpelukan seperti itu, di bawah atap Rosemary yang belum kedatangan pengunjung. Sasuke berdoa dalam hati dia bisa selamanya merasakan perasaan bahagia ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama, Sasuke mendapati dirinya bersyukur karena hari ini hujan.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**


	7. tattoo

**tattoo**

[/v/: mark; a person or a part of the body]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke sudah bisa menebak bagaimana hasil dari rencana belajar bareng yang Naruto gembor-gemborkan tempo hari. Alih-alih mengerjakan tugas, anak itu dan teman-temannya malah menjadikan apartemennya markas bergosip.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah, berusaha menyalurkan ide ke dalam makalahnya sambil sesekali mencuri dengar obrolan _ngalor-ngidul_ yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting. Dalam hati, Sasuke berjanji akan membuat si pirang itu menyesal karena sudah berani membuat apartemen mereka kacau-balau.

"Eh, eh, kalian tahu soal Hidan- _senpai_ yang kemarin hampir kena D.O?" Kiba memulai, Sasuke mendengus. Bisa-bisanya anak-anak itu membicarakan remeh-temeh di tengah musim ujian begini.

"Iya, iya, aku dengar ituuu," Naruto menyambar, "katanya, dia pasti dikeluarkan kalau sekali lagi ketahuan."

"Ketahuan? Ketahuan ngapain?" Lee, Kiba, dan Chouji sudah menatap fokus si pirang.

Naruto menenggak minumnya sebelum menjawab, "Si Hidan itu ketahuan sedang menato salah satu anak Ekonomi di kantin, kepergok rektor dia."

"Haah?! Kau serius, Naruto?" Kiba terlihat tidak bisa menahan diri, sampai-sampai anak itu menyingkirkan kaleng-kaleng soda kosong dari atas meja demi bisa mencondongkan badan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan ikut-ikutan merundukkan punggung. Wajahnya serius. "Shikamaru melihatnya sendiri, dia yang bilang padaku."

"Masa cuma karena tato saja sampai kena _drop out_? Norak."

Keempat kepala spontan berpaling, "Itu jelas melanggar undang-undang kampus, Gaara," kata Chouji, "itu salah satu tindakan liberal, dan liberalisme dilarang di kampus."

Sasuke berdeham sejenak, membenarkan letak buku dan pura-pura masa bodoh dengan topik obrolan kali ini, padahal diam-diam mendengarkan dengan tekun.

"Masa?" ujar Garaa kalem, "kalau begitu, Neji juga harusnya kena D.O dong, dia juga, kan, bertato."

Gaara menyenggol Neji yang duduk di sampingnya, satu bentuk meminta penegasan. Neji berpaling dari buku, melipatnya dengan enggan, lalu menoleh ke arah empat kepala yang sudah memandangnya penuh, seolah-olah perkataan Gaara barusan adalah hal paling brillian di muka bumi. Bahkan Sasuke yang awalnya diam pun ikut menunggu.

"Serius, Neji?" mata biru Naruto melebar, hampir Sasuke melemparkan buku ke wajahnya saking terlalu idiotnya ekspresi itu.

"dan menurutku sama sekali tidak buruk."

Gaara yang entah kesurupan apa tiba-tiba menjulurkan kedua tangan untuk mengurai kancing kemeja Neji satu per satu, sebuah pemandangan yang sekejap menciptakan hening total sekaligus mengundang wajah-wajah melongo di ruangan. Pun Neji yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberatan, seolah-olah hal tersebut sudah lumrah terjadi.

Keheningan masih berlanjut hingga Neji memamerkan punggungnya yang terhias gambar serupa sayap, melintang simetris dari tulang tengkuk hingga tulang rusuk. Hitam, cokelat pekat dan merah kental mengisi bentangan garis yang diukir sedemikian rupa.

"Indah."

Seharusnya, kata itu tidak cukup ampuh menarik perhatian seluruh kepala di sana, karena Sasuke yakin, _sangat_ yakin, ia mengucapkannya dengan amat pelan, bahkan nyaris serupa bisikan. Tetapi, keheningan yang mengalir kadung merekam, membuat seluruh mata di situ berpaling kepadanya.

Sasuke mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali, dan buru-buru memutar otak mencari pembelaan. "Tidak semua tato buruk, kan? Tato Neji terlihat bagus," yang Sasuke maksud sebenarnya adalah karya seni itu sendiri, bukan si pemiliknya atau yang lain. Namun salah, sangat salah ketika kata terakhir itu lolos dari bibirnya, Sasuke merasa alarm dalam kepalanya berdenging. Dan itu bukan pertanda baik. "M-maksudku—pas. Sangat cocok dengan punggungnya yang lebar."

 _Duh!_

Kiba adalah yang pertama kali bergerak dan memecah kekakuan. Anak itu beringsut meraih tas dan _gakuran_ dari lantai. "Kurasa, ini sudah larut. Jadi sebaiknya aku pulang."

Chouji menyusul. "Aku juga, kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku mengantuk."

Lee ikut mengekor. "Y-ya, kurasa aku juga begitu. Aha-hahaha."

Neji dan Gaara berdiri serempak, dan menghampiri si pemilik apartemen untuk bergegas pamit setelah membereskan barang-barang. "Sasuke, kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia meminjami kami tempat belajar."

Sedikit tepukan Neji di bahu Sasuke, dan Gaara menyentuh lengannya pelan. "Sudah cukup, Neji. Jangan membuat suasana semakin keruh."

Neji mengangguk dan memberikan Sasuke senyum singkat sebelum mengikuti Gaara ke pintu.

Dan di sana, di depan meja yang bergelimangan kaleng dan sampah camilan, Naruto duduk sendirian, tercenung dengan aura gelap yang mengerubungi sekelilingnya. Sasuke menelan ludah, agaknya ia paham apa yang membuat anak itu jadi autis.

Mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari kesurupannya, Sasuke mendekat. " _Dobe_ , bereskan dulu sebelum tidur. Awas saja kalau kau—"

"Aku capek, mau tidur duluan."

Sasuke hanya bisa berkedip saat Naruto berjalan ke kamar dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mengesah, inilah alasan kenapa Sasuke melarang keras anak itu menenggak soda berlebihan. Kepala pirang itu makin geser saja.

Pagi harinya dan Sasuke meski menajamkan mata ketika menyaksikan Naruto bangun lebih dulu dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Wajah anak itu pucat, tetapi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keanehan yang berarti, anomali itu membuat Sasuke mengeryit bingung. Apa-apaan, sih, si pirang ini?

Sasuke meraih _gakuran_. " _Dobe_ , aku akan pulang telat hari ini. Ada satu mata kuliah di jam sore."

"Hm."

Juga diktat dari rak buku. "Kau tinggal hangatkan sup kalau pulang. Tambahkan wortel dan tomat yang ada di kulkas."

"Hm."

"Kau mau ke kampus? Bukannya jam kuliahmu siang nanti?"

Naruto menoleh. _Akhirnya_. "Aku mau ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke mendengus. Oh, oke. Ia memang sudah mencium hawa tidak menyenangkan sejak Naruto pulih lebih dulu subuh tadi. Ditambah sikapnya yang begini menyebalkan, sudah pasti ada baut yang copot di dalam—

"Kau marah padaku?"

—kepalanya.

"Tidak."

"Yakin? Dari tadi kau tidak menatapku, _dobe_."

"…"

"Lihat aku, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke hapal mati kalau ia sudah menyebut nama anak itu, Naruto tak punya ide selain melihatnya. Sasuke memang bukan tipe observan, tapi dua tahun bersama sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia mengenal baik Naruto dan segela kebiasaannya sebaik ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Sedikit saja Naruto bertingkah aneh, Sasuke bisa merasakan.

"Kau marah hanya karena kubilang tato Neji bagus?"

Bukan aneh jika hal sepele macam begitu saja bisa menyulut emosi Naruto. Walaupun menjengkelkan, seringnya Sasuke dibuat takjub sendiri karena Naruto yang cemburu begini terlihat sangat, _sangat_ menggemaskan (walau ia tak akan pernah mengakui)—dan bagian kecil dirinya menyukai kenyataan itu.

Naruto membuang napas, meninggalkan ikatan sepatu dan bangkit menatap ke arahnya. "Kau benar," pungkasnya, kemudian—

"Bagaimana bisa kau memuji cowok lain di depan pacarmu sendiri, Sasukeeee?! Kau tidak menganggapku, ya? Kau bilang tatonya baguslah, indahlah, cocoklah, aku kesal mendengarnya, tahuuuu!"

—disusul satu susutan di hidung dan usapan di mata.

"… kalau tahu kau bakal memuji si Neji itu, acara nontonnya pasti sudah kubatalkan dari jauh-jauh hari! Lagian, kenapa juga, sih, Gaara menunjukkan tato Neji segala! Memangnya dia bakal langsung jadi keren kalau melakukan itu, huh?! Aku bisa jadi lebih keren kalau bertato, nih! Lihat, saja! Akan kubuat—

Alih-alih tergoda melemparkan diktat setebal enam senti ke kepala si pirang, Sasuke mengempaskan tas dan menggulingkan bukunya ke lantai. Mungkin tak sampai sedetik hingga kedua tangannya lebih dulu hidup untuk menangkup wajah Naruto dan membungkam kata-kata lanjutan dengan bibirnya.

Ia bisa menebak reaksi terkejut Naruto, tapi harus Sasuke akui Naruto berhak marah. Karena itu juga ia membiarkan tangan Naruto menelusup ke belakang kepalanya dan menahan agar ciuman mereka bertahan lebih lama.

Ciuman mereka sesaat terlepas hanya untuk mengais udara masing-masing, sebelum sesaat kemudian Sasuke mengarahkan bibirnya ke ceruk leher Naruto. Seringai tipis lolos ketika Naruto melenguh dan hasil kerjanya tercetak jelas.

"Kau lebih keren dengan tato seperti ini, dan _hanya aku_ yang _boleh_ membuatnya untukmu."

Itu, dan Sasuke mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sebelum meraih kembali barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tersengal dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

* * *

Hahaha sesekali bikin Sasuke inisiatif duluan gak dosa, kan? Btw, yang merasa pernah baca sebagian fic di sini, _yup_ , ini re-publish (yang dulu-duluuu banget pernah aku posting)! Nggak semua sih, tapi beberapa iya^^


	8. diamond

**diamond**

[/n/: a precious stone]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau membencinya?"

Naruto menoleh sedetik, menunduk, lalu menggeleng pelan. Tidak, ia tidak membencinya. Ia hanya tidak bisa menyentuh lelaki mungil itu, berdekatan, dan berbicara kepadanya. Satu-satunya cara penghibur diri paling aman yang kerap dilakukannya hanyalah memandang dari jauh, tidak lebih. Karena setiap kali ia melihat Menma, ingatan akan Sasuke yang meregang pada malam penghujan itu akan langsung menyerbunya. Disusul rasa sakit yang menyeruak dari sekujur dada.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan kebencian tumbuh pelan-pelan dalam dirinya, tidak ada. Kebencian bukan jalan hidup, bukan juga sebuah keinginan yang dapat dituruti. Karena Tuhan memberikan hati kepada manusia untuk menjadi lumbung kasih bagi sesama. Tetapi, yang terjadi kepadanya juga bukan sesuatu yang gampang ia redam.

Semua yang datang kepadanya di malam itu adalah sebuah kegilaan. Semaniak apa pun dirinya terhadap anak kecil, tapi ia tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang paling dicintainya pergi setelah bertukar nyawa.

Persalinan. Sumpah demi Tuhan, Naruto muak dengan kata itu. Serta membenci dirinya sendiri atas kekeraskepalaan dirinya yang tumpul jika telah berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dua tahun menikah dan teknologi menyerap kecanggihan tingkat dewa hingga mampu membuat Sasuke hamil di usia pernikahan mereka yang ke dua puluh delapan bulan.

Sore itu ketika ia pulang, Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senyum paling cemerlang yang pernah ia lihat. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus begitu, Sasuke?" kemudian Sasuke mencium keningnya, satu tindakan yang amat jarang.

"Kau akan terkejut sekaligus menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia, _dobe_. Aku jamin."

Keletihan Naruto sirna, berganti dengan hangat yang ia redam dengan membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukan, "Oh, benarkah? Kurasa, sudah cukup bagiku melihatmu tersenyum setiap hari seperti ini saat aku pulang, aku tak butuh apa-apa lagi."

Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, "Kau bau," katanya, tapi yang Naruto heran, senyum Sasuke tak kunjung surut. Naruto menunggu sementara Sasuke menuju dapur dan kembali dengan segelas teh hangat. "Minumlah, dan kita bicara setelah kau mandi."

Dahi Naruto berkerut, "Kau aneh. Tidak biasanya kau menyuruh-nyuruhku mandi, yang ada, kau akan terus menempel seperti lipan lalu kita akan mandi ber—"

"Tidak, tidak," Sasuke mengibaskan tangan, mendorong punggung Naruto ke kamar mareka dan menggunakan punggung tangannya yang bebas untuk menutupi hidung. "Mandilah."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang, _dobe_."

Berikutnya yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang bahkan dalam mimpi pun tak pernah mampu Naruto bayangkan. Sasuke menyelinapkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dalam genggeman tangan mereka, berbentuk pipih berwarna putih, dua garis merah terpampang di hadapan Naruto begitu ia membukanya.

Kemudian yang mampir kepadanya berupa jemari Sasuke yang meraih tangannya untuk diletakkan di atas perut, "Halo, _love_. Kenalkan, idiot pirang ini adalah ayahmu."

Naruto tak bereaksi, namun ia tahu— _mereka tahu_ , kata-kata Sasuke benar. Hari itu, ia telah menjadi manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi.

 _Naruto?_

 _Naruto?_

"Naruto?!"

Guncangan di kedua pundak membuat Naruto menatap Ibunya, mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia mengusap wajah, "Maafkan aku, Ibu."

Ibunya menggeleng dan tersenyum mahfum, "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, Naruto. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti semuanya. Kau yang orang dewasa, harusnya lebih memahami itu."

Di sisinya, ayahnya menyambung, "Ibumu benar, Naruto. Menma tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bersikap dingin dan menjauhinya. Seandainya Sasuke melihatmu bersikap seperti ini, dia pasti akan kecewa."

Naruto merasakan dadanya berdentum sesak, ia mencengkeram wajahnya sendiri, "Aku tidak tahu, Ayah, Ibu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu!"

Naruto bangkit, meninggalkan bunyi decitan kaki kursi sesaat setelah ia mengempaskan tangan Ibunya tanpa bisa berpikir untuk meminta maaf. Otaknya keruh, sesuatu dalam kepalanya seolah mau meledak.

Kushina menghela napas, tak ingin memaksa anaknya kembali duduk dan berpikir tenang. Ia hanya bisa memandang punggung Naruto lama, kemudian menatap ke seberang untuk menemukan Menma yang sedang tekun dengan sebuah bola oranye dalam genggaman. Ia merasa seseorang sedang meremas hatinya pelan-pelan.

.

.

"Hai, Jagoan. Apa kau haus?"

Menma menaikkan garis pandang, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum kecil ketika mendapati Minato merunduk di hadapannya. Setengah sekon, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, berpindah ke dalam gendongan kakeknya.

"Sebaiknya kita hadapi nenekmu dulu sebelum ia mengamuk padaku karena membiarkan pria kecil kesayangannya yang tampan ini kelelahan."

Menma terkekeh dalam langkah lebar kakeknya hingga kemudian tubuhnya jatuh di kursi dapur tepat di belakang neneknya berdiri menghadap meja konter. Sejenak iris birunya menyebar, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar. Namun, ketika mendapati ruangan besar itu kosong, hatinya mencelos perih.

Menma bukannya tidak tahu jika tanggal 23 di setiap bulan akan datang seorang lelaki dewasa, mengetuk pintu rumah Gramps dan membawakannya banyak mainan tanpa pernah bicara apa-apa. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah mengapa setiap kali orang itu menatap ke arahnya, yang memantul dari bola mata sebiru permukaan laut itu hanyalah kesedihan.

Uzumaki Naruto namanya, dan orang itu tidak pernah suka ketika Menma menyebutkan namanya.

Menma pernah melihat foto ibunya, sekali. Meski ia tak mengerti mengapa ibunya nampak begitu gagah sekaligus cantik ketika menggendongnya, tapi Menma selalu senang menatapi foto itu. Dan mengingatnya kini, refleks bibirnya bersuara, "Gramps, apa Mom bahagia saat melahirkanku?"

Kushina yang tengah menyeduh susu cokelat usai permainan lempar bola mereka berakhir, berhenti bergerak selama sedetik. Menatapnya dalam geming, barulah pelan-pelan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, sayang. Seperti kau bahagia saat melihat wajahnya."

Menma mengerjap, "Apa Mom masih akan tetap bahagia kalau aku tidak ada?"

Kushina berjongkok untuk mengusap penuh kasih puncak kepala Menma, batinnya teriris, namun bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman. "Kenapa Menma bertanya seperti itu, hm?"

Menma menggeleng lambat, seleranya akan susu cokelat hangat buatan neneknya menguap. Ia menunduk, suaranya berubah parau. "Mom pergi saat aku lahir, dan paman yang sering datang ke sini itu seperti sangat membenciku. Apa aku salah karena sudah lahir?"

Ketika Menma mendongak, dua bulir jernih telah menuruni pipinya. Dunia Kushina berhenti berputar, ia merasakan lidahnya dipotong, dan napasnya tidak lagi mengombak.

"Sayang—"

Menma menggeleng kuat-kuat, ia menangis. "G-gramps bilang paman Naruto adalah ayahku, tapi kenapa ia sangat membenciku, Gramps…? Apa dia membenciku karena aku sudah membuat Mom mening…gal? Karena aku bersalah sudah dilahirkan ke dunia? Kenapa paman itu tidak pernah bicara kepadaku? Ke-kenapa, Gramps…?"

Udara di sekeliling Kushina berhenti mengalir, ia lekas-lekas menarik Menma ke dalam pelukan. Mengusap-usap punggung rapuh itu selagi bergetar menahan isak tangis. Kushina terus memeluknya hingga ia sendiri ikut menangis.

"Ssshhh, ssshhh, tidak, sayang, tidak seperti itu. Ayahmu tidak membencimu, ayahmu hanya—" Kushina tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia memeluk Menma sekuat yang bisa dilakukannya.

Sementara di balik pintu yang menjadi sekat mereka, Naruto meremas dadanya kuat-kuat.

.

.

Naruto tahu, adalah kebodohan menghabiskan berbotol-botol bir selagi ia harus menyetir mobil menempuh perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. Namun, suara tangis Menma yang terus berbunyi di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak yang tidak bisa berhenti. Semakin suara anak itu menggema, dadanya semakin sesak.

Beruntung dalam kesadarannya yang mulai mengabur, asistennya menelepon dan memberitahu mengenai jadwal pertemuan yang akan diadakan besok pagi. Barangkali suaranya terlampau sumbang untuk ukuran orang yang sadarkan diri, asistennya langsung menyusul dan meminta Naruto tidak melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , apa Anda ingin saya menyiapkan air hangat selagi Anda berganti pakaian?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Tidak perlu. Pergilah."

"Anda yakin tidak apa-apa saya tinggal sendiri?"

"… ya."

"Kalau begitu, biar saya buatkan Anda minuman hangat sebelum—"

"Tidak! Jangan pernah mencoba memasuki dapurku!" menyadari jika ia baru saja membentak asistennya, Naruto buru-buru meminta maaf, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—kau boleh pergi, dan menjuhlah. Menjauhlah dari dapurku."

Perempuan itu berkedip, dan buru-buru menyambar tasnya lalu keluar usai membungkuk singkat tanpa kata-kata.

Keheningan yang menyergap apartemennya terasa begitu mencekik. Naruto mengais udara, mengisi lorong dadanya dengan wawangian yang menyisakan aroma Sasuke meski lima tahun telah berlalu. Ia menyesapnya dengan begitu rakus, seperti seseorang yang hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Langkahnya tertatih, namun Naruto hapal ke mana ia berjalan.

Di depan konter dapur itu, ia berusaha menyandarkan tubuh. Mengabsen perlengkapan yang lama tidak pernah disentuh pemiliknya. Dan tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi dalam kepala.

"Seharusnya aku melarangmu melakukan itu, Sasuke…, seharusnya … seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku untuk menggugurkan bayi itu."

Sebuah suara familier yang entah berasal dari sudut mana, menjawabnya. _Kau memintaku aborsi, kau mau mati, idiot?_

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah membiarkanmu mati. Seharusnya bayi itu saja yang mati."

 _Jangan melantur, Naruto._

"… dengan begitu, kau masih akan ada di sini, bersamaku."

 _Dia anakmu, darah dagingmu, bodoh._

"Kau benar, aku memang bodoh. Dan si bodoh ini lebih memilih tidak mempunyai anak—atau apa pun itu namanya, daripada kau harus pergi meninggalkanku," bisa Naruto rasakan sesuatu menyumbat tenggorokannya, "Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia di mana kau tak ada, Sasuke. Kau sudah lihat apa yang terjadi kepadaku karenanya."

Matanya seperti melihat Sasuke menatap sayu di kejauhan, _maafkan aku, Naruto_.

Naruto menggeleng. "Biarkan aku bersamamu, hanya itu yang kuminta."

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Sasuke menggeleng, _belum saatnya. Dan ingat baik-baik, namanya Uzumaki Menma, dia anakmu, di dalam nadinya kita berdua hidup. Dan aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya, lebih dari apa pun_.

Kemudian Sasuke terbang, pergi entah ke mana. Setiap bisikan yang bergaung di telinga Naruto seperti aliran air, membuatnya tenggelam dan tenggelam, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah, membiarkan kenyataan meringkus ketika perlahan-lahan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

Malam itu, Naruto tertidur di atas keramik dengan bermimpi membawa Menma ke dalam dekapannya.

.

.

"Gramps, aku sudah akan berangkat."

Di kursi sampingnya, Kushina melirik arloji sebelum menoleh dan berkata, "Tapi dia belum datang, sayang. Padahal Gramps sudah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa hari ini kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Gramps. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Meskipun pria kecil itu tersenyum, tapi Kushina tahu anak itu sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Keberangkatan ini memang sudah direncanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Setelah yudisium taman Kanak-Kanaknya berakhir, Menma berjanji untuk mengunjungi nenek dan kakek dari pihak ibunya dan meminta izin kepada Kushina untuk menetap di sana, melanjutkan sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi.

Menma lega karena neneknya tidak bertanya kapan ia akan kembali lagi, karena jika neneknya sungguh-sungguh melakukan itu, Menma tidak punya jawaban apa-apa.

Itu adalah janji yang ia buat kepada Gramps-nya yang satu lagi sebulan setelah kedatangan Naruto tempo hari. Menma pikir, kehadirannya tak berpengaruh lebih selain membuat Naruto sedih dan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri. ia memang baru lima tahun, tapi Gramps-nya mengatakan kecerdasan Ibunya sepenuhnya tumbuh dalam diri Menma, membuatnya lebih sering berpikir terlampau dewasa dari anak sebayanya.

Ujung pakaiannya ditarik-tarik, Kushina berhenti menyebar pandangan, ia berjongkok. "Apa Menma yakin tak ingin menunggunya?"

Menma tersenyum, "Aku tak yakin dia ingin menemuiku, Gramps," bahu anak itu melorot ketika mengucapkannya.

"… aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah besar, jadi Gramps tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diri baik-baik, aku berjanji," katanya, dan mengambil alih koper juga ransel dari tangan neneknya. "Katakan pada Gramps aku sangat, sangat mencintainya walaupun sungguh, aku kesal dia tak ikut mengantarku," Menma melebarkan senyuman.

Kushina memeluknya sebelum Menma kembali membuka mulut, "Andai Sasuke melihatmu, dia pasti akan membuat perhitungan kepada Naruto karena telah membuat lelaki tampan ini bersedih," pelukannya terlepas, "Pulanglah kapan pun kau ingin, sayang. Kau tahu, rumah Gramps akan selalu terbuka untukmu. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjadi nenek yang baik. Oh, dan jangan lupakan soal larangan—"

"Aku tahu, Gramps, aku tahu, sungguh," Menma menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kushina, lalu menghela napas dan tersenyum lebih lebar. "Pertama, aku tidak akan pilih-pilih makanan. Kedua, aku yakin, aku akan memiliki banyak teman. Dan ketiga, aku akan jadi anak baik, aku berjanji. Gramps percaya padaku, kan?"

Kushina sudah akan memeluknya kembali, namun suara dari bagian informasi lebih dulu mengudara di lobi bandara. Sebagai hadiah terakhir, Menma mengecup kedua pipi Kushina lama, sebelum menarik kopernya dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku akan menelepon begitu sampai di sana, dan jangan, jangan khawatir karena Paman Itachi akan menjemputku."

Menma membiarkan neneknya mencium keningnya sebelum langkahnya berbaur dan tubuh kecilnya perlahan-lahan hilang ditelan lautan manusia. Pesawat akan membawanya pergi sebentar lagi.

.

.

Satu jam setelah pesawatnya lepas landas, Menma tertidur. Dalam mimpi, ia melihat Naruto duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ayahnya duduk melipat kaki dengan sebuah majalah di tangan, saat tatapan mereka bertemu, ayahnya tersenyum kepadanya dan untuk pertama kalinya tatapan yang ia terima bukanlah kesedihan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu nyenyak, _love_?"

Menma mengerjap, tanpa sadar mengulas senyum karena otak kecilnya mengingatkan ia jarang sekali bermimpi, dan ini adalah mimpinya yang paling bagus.

"Kenapa Paman ada di sini?"

Menma bisa melihat kerutan kecil di dahi lelaki itu sebelum perlahan-lahan posisi duduknya berubah hingga mereka berhadapan, dan jemari yang kelewat besar itu bersandar di puncak kepalanya. Lelaki itu juga tersenyum, kemudian membalas, "Mulai sekarang, kau hanya boleh memanggilku ayah, _love_. Bukan yang lain."

"Tapi … bukankah paman tidak suka kalau aku memanggilmu—"

"Tidak, sekarang tidak lagi. Tolong maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu sedih, dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan membawamu kembali pulang. Anggap saja kita sedang dalam perjalanan berlibur, berdua."

Hening satu detik sebelum Menma mengerjap. Ia menoleh ke jendela pesawat dan menemukan awan yang saling menimbun penuh, lalu menoleh lagi kepada Naruto. "Ini … mimpi, kan?"

Tawa Naruto yang mampir kepadanya terdengar begitu nyata dan jelas. Menma beringsut menarik diri dan semakin merapat ke jendela, ia tak ingin mimpi ini berakhir tapi juga takut hidup berlama-lama dalam mimpi.

Menma membuka mata saat merasakan wajahnya dirangkum dalam sebuah genggaman hangat dan besar. "Kau, Uzumaki Menma, kau adalah anakku. Kau sungguh-sungguh anakku. Maaf karena selama ini aku terlalu egois sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sikapku menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar orangtua yang payah, kan? Apa _love_ bersedia memaafkan Dad?"

Jantung Menma berdetak dua kali lebih keras dan ia yakin sebentar lagi air matanya akan turun. Namun sebelum itu, ia memberanikan diri mencubit tangannya sendiri. Sakit yang menjalar membuatnya tersentak dan menyadari, ini semua nyata.

"Pa-paman … sungguh-sungguh nyata?" jari kecilnya menelusuri wajah Naruto, "Paman benar-benar ayahku? Benar-benar ada di sini? Bersamaku?"

Menma bisa menghidu aroma _citrus_ yang kental sesaat setelah tubuhnya diraup ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar sementara kedua tangan lelaki itu memeluknya kuat-kuat. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke … aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku."

Menma sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ikut menangis, entah kebahagiaan yang mengalir penuh di dalam dadanya atau perasaan lain. Namun, satu kata yang sekian hari ditahannya akhirnya terlepas ketika Menma menatap mata biru Naruto lurus-lurus, "Dad, apakah Mom bahagia saat melahirkanku?"

Air mata Naruto tidak bisa lagi terbendung selagi ingatannya terbang jauh kepada Sasuke, merangkum senyumnya, tawanya, suaranya, juga tangis gembira sekaligus kelukaannya setelah dokter mengatakan keadaannya yang tak mampu bertahan usai pendarahan dalam proses persalinan.

Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke kesakitan, namun ia juga tahu— _mereka tahu_ , pada detik itu, Sasuke telah menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia, sempurna, lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, _love_. Ibumu sangat, sangat bahagia ketika bertemu denganmu hari itu. Di dunia ini, kita adalah orang yang paling dia cintai, dan dia adalah cinta itu sendiri bagi kita. Meskipun Mom tak ada di tengah-tengah kita saat ini, tapi _love_ harus percaya, bahwa Mom akan selalu ada di hati kita. Selamanya."

Menma mengangguk, menenggelamkan diri sekaligus menyembunyikan isak bahagia ke dada Naruto dalam-dalam. Ia membiarkan ayahnya memeluknya lebih erat, detik berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

* * *

Nggak tau kenapa, saya suka banget kalimat terakhir Naruto kepada Menma, saya ngetiknya baper sendiri XD


	9. Carnation

**carnation**

[/n/: a white carnation is]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sama sekali tidak memprediksi ini sebelumnya.

Ia mengayuh sepeda sekuat tenaga. Terakhir kali melihat arloji, jarumnya baru menunjuk angka tiga. Masih sore untuk bersiap ke rumah sakit dengan jumlah pesanan yang harus ia antar seharian. Tetapi kali ini ia tahu nasibnya apes. Perhitungannya meleset.

Padahal ia sudah kadung membuat janji dengan Menma untuk mengantar pesanan anak itu setelah jam kerjanya selesai, tidak lebih dari jam delapan malam. Tetapi sialnya, bukan hanya waktu yang tidak mendukung, hujan tiba-tiba turun deras, dan Naruto tidak memiliki kesempatan berpikir untuk berteduh barang sedikit. Sekarang, serentetan alasan berkelebat dalam kepalanya: ban kempes, terserempet mobil, terkunci di toko dan—

" _Oniisan_?"

Begitu Naruto sadar, ia telah berada tepat di depan ruang rawat Menma. Dengan daun pintu yang menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan bocah itu di kursi rodanya. Berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah Menma yang berbinar senang, satu demi satu alasannya menggelontor jatuh. Naruto mengepal tangan menahan gigil yang perlahan merayap ke permukaan kulit.

" _Oniisan_ kehujanan. Tidak bawa payung, ya?"

Naruto mau menjawab 'tidak' tapi ia tahu anak itu sudah mendapat jawabannya sendiri. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan selanjutnya hanya ini; mendekat dengan senyum hangat, kemudian berlutut untuk mensejajarkan posisi, dan mengucap permintaan maaf yang mungkin ampuh. "Maaf ya, Menma, bunganya ikut kehujanan. Aku sudah berusaha menjaganya, tetapi sepertinya aku gagal."

Naruto bisa melihat kekecewaan di mata biru pria kecil itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan banyak setelah usaha menembus hujan dan datang terlambat. Mengayuh sepeda dalam keadaan hujan lebat bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan dengan gampang. Naruto merasa payah seketika.

"Lain kali, aku akan membawakan aster biru, dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa," imbuh Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mata biru yang sama dengannya itu mengerjap senang, binar bahagia menggantikan redup yang sedetik lalu terbentang di iris biru langit Menma. Anak itu tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.

" _Oniisan_ janji?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, saat Menma melakukan hal yang sama, Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya pada paman dokter!"

.

.

Paman dokter yang Menma maksud adalah sosok jangkung yang berdiri di balik pilar, bersembunyi tepat di belokan yang tadi Naruto lewati sambil berlari. Laki-laki itu bersandar di sana, menatap dari jauh dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir.

Satu jam yang lalu Uchiha Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Menma. Usai memeriksa keadaan anak itu, ia memutuskan kembali ke ruang kerja. Tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba saja Menma bertanya perihal si pengantar bunga yang tak kunjung datang. Sasuke dibuat teringat dengan sebuket mawar yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya setelah obrolan singkat dengan si pengirim bunga itu seminggu lalu.

Sasuke jadi ikut bertanya-tanya kapan kira-kira pengantar bunga itu akan datang lagi.

"Sasuke- _san_ , Anda sini rupanya."

Suara suster penjaga yang datang dari balik punggungnya mengejutkan Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit terperanjat. "Ada apa?" sebelum suster penjaga mengatakan kepentingannya, Sasuke lebih dulu tahu maksud perempuan itu mencarinya hingga ke bangsal anak. Sebuah bingkisan bening yang ia titipkan kepada suster itu ternyata sudah sampai. Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih pelan untuk kemudian berbalik mengambil arah berlawanan.

Suster penjaga itu mengeryit heran. "Mau apa Sasuke- _san_ hujan-hujanan begitu?"

.

.

Ketika Naruto sampai ke tempat ia menyimpan sepedanya, hujan sudah berhenti total, dan ia cukup bersyukur atas itu. Ia membangunkan kendaraan itu dengan buru-buru hingga hampir tidak menyadari sebuah bingkisan terselip di bagian depan sepedanya.

Naruto celingukan. "Siapa yang meletakkan sa—"

Kalimatnya terpenggal saat ia menyadari siapa pengirim hadiah kecil itu untuknya. Mau tidak mau senyumnya mengembang. Ia melempar pandang ke seberang pagar rumah sakit dan menemukan ruangan terujung bagian paviliun area bangsal anak, masih belum sepenuhnya menggelap.

Senyumnya merekah satu tingkat lebih lebar. Naruto kembali pulang dengan perasaan hangat yang menelusup ke dadanya.

.

.

"Yo! Menma!"

Si empunya nama mendecih kecil ketika mendengar suara khas yang dihapalnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi dari balik pintu. Menma tidak menduga Naruto akan menepati janjinya sepagi begini, astaga. " _Oniisan_ selalu berisik," gerutu Menma kepada dokter tunggal di ruangan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi. Tetapi jauh dalam dirinya merasa was-was karena tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya, sampai-sampai ia khawatir Menma bisa mendengar.

Semakin suara langkah itu mendekat, Sasuke semakin panik. Sebisa mungkin ia mengendalikan diri agar canggung itu tidak kentara.

"Selamat pagi, Menma." Yang disapa padahal bukan dirinya, tetapi Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu hebat. Aroma citrus yang mengambang di udara berlomba memenuhi hidungnya. Tanpa ia sadari, rasa nyaman itu pelan-pelan mengalir.

"Selamat pagi juga, dokter Sasuke," sambung Naruto dengan senyum cerah. Ia mengulur jemari yang terbalut bahan lembut, lengkap dengan sebuket anyelir putih. "Aku senang kau bisa tahu aku suka warna-warna bintang, seperti matamu. Terima kasih ya, aku suka sekali sarung tangan ini. Membuatku tidak kedinginan."

Sasuke tertegun. Kemudian sepercik kilat ia temukan dalam bulat biru langit di mata Naruto. Dalam dadanya, rasa hangat menggelenyar.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

* * *

 ** _White carnation_** _(anyelir putih) melambangkan perasaan sayang yang mendalam, kesetiaan, dan cinta yang menggebu._


	10. symphony

**_a/n :_** _cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV-nya_ _ **Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larson, Symphony**_ _, untuk_ _ **Ido Nakemi-nee**_ _luv! #peluuukkkeraattt_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **symphony**

[/n/: harmony, and expression of emotion]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sore pertama yang menyambut mereka sebagai keluarga kecil terlihat dua kali lebih terang. Warna keemasan menyepuh permukaan dedaun yang luruh dari batang pohon-pohon besar yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju apartemen mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan jam pulang lebih awal, tersenyum ringan dalam langkah seringan bulu menuju kediaman. Berdiri sedikit lebih lama di muka pintu untuk meraup udara banyak-banyak sebelum mengetuk, paham bahwa yang akan menyambutnya di hadapan kerap membuat napasnya berhenti mengombak.

"Aku pulaaaang, Sasukeee!"

Ia sudah hapal detik yang merambat selagi menunggu kenop pintu berputar dan Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri di depannya. Malam masih jauh, tapi Naruto lebih dulu gugup mendapati cahaya melintas sedetik di mata hitam Sasuke sewaktu pandangan mereka bertemu, meski Sasuke menyambutnya tanpa ekspresi berarti; gumam pendek sahutan, menggeser sedikit tubuh dan membiarkannya masuk.

Ada saat di mana Naruto merasa ini nyata sekaligus ilusi di satu waktu. Namun, setiap kali Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengisi ruang kosong di jari-jemarinya dan mereka berjalan beriringan masuk, Naruto tahu— _mereka tahu_.

 _(Jadi, Naruto pikir itu mimpi ketika di satu sore ia berdiri di ambang pintu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, menggigil dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga.)_

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke selalu terbangun lebih awal, menyadari udara pagi yang terhirup jauh lebih segar dari yang pernah ia ingat, meski keadaan kamar mereka yang gelap dan tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

Ia akan merangkak sepelan yang bisa dilakukan, menyingkap tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kini Sasuke hapal denah apartemen ini— _apartemen mereka_ ; meja dapur, lemari es, meja makan, hingga sepasang jendela yang ia temukan berdampingan sebelum mencapai balkon, penghubung antara pohon _momiji_ yang menjulang sebagai kanopi tanaman merambat yang ia gantung di tepian atas. Sesekali mengembun begitu Sasuke menggeser gorden abu-abu penyekat.

Kemudian ia akan menemukan dirinya tertegun menatap biru indigo yang perlahan menyeruak dari balik celah-celah pohon, terasa ajaib begitu Sasuke memejam sejenak untuk menyerap hangat yang mengingatkannya kepada warna senada yang terangkum dalam bulatan mata seseorang.

Lalu Sasuke akan tersenyum diam-diam dan jatuh berkali-kali, lebih dalam lagi.

"Airnya sudah matang, Sasuke."

Selalu, tubuhnya akan lebih dulu bergerak dibanding otaknya berpikir setiap kali suara bernada malas itu menyebutkan namanya, kelewat cepat sampai ia merasa lehernya bisa patah jika—

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

—sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang tidak membuat kedua lututnya tiba-tiba melemah.

"Hn, aku tahu."

Naruto selalu punya cara untuk mencuri denyut napas Sasuke sedikit lebih cepat dari yang bisa Sasuke bayangkan; kecupan di pipi sampai puncak kepala. Kemudian ia akan membiarkan mereka dalam posisi demikian hingga jarum berdetak jauh, jauh dan ia menyadari, bersama Naruto ia tak pernah bermimpi.

 _(Namun, ada satu hari di mana Sasuke begitu merasa bersalah telah tanpa sengaja meninggalkan ponsel di rumah, tak sempat mengabari Naruto bahwa malam itu ia akan pulang sedikit lebih larut.)_

 **.**

 **.**

Berurusan dengan pilihan warna terasa lebih rumit ketimbang beradu tangkas dengan penggaris, pensil mekanik, dan desain abstrak dalam peranti komputer di atas meja kerjanya. Naruto pikir ia telah menyimak baik-baik daftar pilihan warna yang Sasuke jelaskan kepadanya tempo hari; _cari yang warnanya tidak membuat orang sakit mata saat memandangnya, dobe._

Maka mampir sebentar ke toko cat sepulangnya dari kantor bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit, awalnya begitu. Namun, hingga hampir satu jam setengah dan Naruto tak kunjung menemukan warna yang dirasa pas, ia menyerah.

"Berikan aku dua balok warna putih, bukan putih gading, putih yang seperti…"

"Putih susu?"

"Tidak, bukan, tapi—" Naruto mengaruk punggung lehernya, (ia hampir berkata; _putih yang seperti Sasuke_ ) "putih cemerlang, ya, putih cemerlang."

Pelayan toko membalas senyumnya dengan sama lebar sebelum berjalan ke arah rak yang ada di belakangnya untuk mengambil pesanan Naruto.

Mata hitam Sasuke yang menyambutnya mencari, dan ketika ia melihat dua balok besar terjinjing di tangan Naruto yang dikawani kekehan lebar, Sasuke melakukan upaya yang payah untuk tidak balas tersenyum.

Naruto melihatnya, ia mengingatnya. Itu adalah pegangan hidupnya yang membuatnya terus bertahan.

 _(Jadi, ketika di suatu hari ia tak menemukan senyum Sasuke di mana pun, ia meyakini jika ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membangunkannya dari tidur. Sekarang juga, secepatnya_. _)_

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke selalu berpikir jika ia terbiasa dengan sunyi.

Lorong rumah sakit, halaman belakang yang lengang, juga kafetaria yang konstan diisi lamunan orang-orang, memikirkan yang tidak pasti, mungkin. Masa depan, kabar kesembuhan, dan biaya operasi.

Ia juga tahu bahwa di satu titik, semua orang membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk mengenal dunia—dalam banyak artian. Tetapi nyatanya ia membenci sunyi sejak hari itu.

Naruto datang kepadanya sambil terus mengeluh mengenai tulang punggungnya yang sakit. Dua hari kemudian datang lagi dan mengadu tentang perutnya yang terasa kembung padahal ia ingat tidak memakan sesuatu yang aneh (membuat dahi Sasuke mengerut tak percaya selagi mendengarkan)—mie instan baginya lazim, bukan pengecualian. Malamnya Naruto datang lagi dan beradu pendapat dengannya terkait tingkat imunitas seseorang yang mudah menurun.

"Yang dokter di sini aku, bukan kau."

"Aku tahu, tapi yang merasakan sakitnya kan, akuuuu, Sasukeee!"

"Karena itulah kubilang—ini di rumah sakit, _idiot_!"

"Terus kalau di rumah sakit memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh memelukmu seperti ini, begitu? Aku kan, sedang sakit, aku butuh obat, Sasukeeee! Lagipula, tidak ada yang melihat."

Sasuke tidak pernah menyesali sunyinya yang pecah, ia hanya beruntung bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuat sunyinya tak pernah kembali. Atau mungkin juga karena—

" _Dobe!?_ —"

"Siapa suruh melamun. Aku sudah membeli cat sesuai pesananmu, _Tuan Puteri_. Tapi kau hanya memegang kuasnya saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Lihat, lihat, dindingnya tepat di sebelahmu, Sasukeeee!"

—ia terlalu menyukai cara Naruto berbicara kepadanya, menyebutkan namanya hingga terdengar lebih benar, dan tawa lelaki itu yang membuatnya sempat berpikir ada sebatang pohon tawa yang tumbuh di bibir Naruto.

Idenya yang ingin mendekorasi ulang rumah mereka nyatanya meleset dari yang ia rencanakan; cat tumpah-ruah mengotori lantai, perabot berantakan. Ini terlampau payah dari sekadar rencana di hari libur.

Sampai Sasuke perlu usaha keras untuk membujuk Naruto agar membantunya melakukan semua dari awal. Atau tidak? Ia hanya memerlukan kekuatan lebih ketika memberanikan diri mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Kita akan terlambat makan malam dan—"

"Oke, Sayang!"

Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan semalam suntuk yang penuh dengan suara Naruto yang berbisik di telinganya; _aku juga mencintaimu_ —ia membalasnya melalui cengkeraman di punggung Naruto, lebih erat dari malam-malam ajaib mereka.

 _(Tetapi, ada satu hari di mana hanya ada rasa dingin yang menyesap di seluruh lorong dada Sasuke ketika matanya menemukan kegelapan tanpa ada Naruto di dalamnya.)_

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak pernah merasa terjebak. Jadi, walaupun (mungkin) Sasuke yang merasa terjebak dalam hubungan mereka, sudah terlampau terlambat untuk membebaskan diri.

Karena ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Tidak epetiti kesulitan berarti," balas Sasuke kemudian atas pertanyaannya mengenai ' _bagaimana kalau kita bertukar profesi?_ ' ia terkekeh, lepas. Tahu benar jika Sasuke jujur hingga mungkin sebagian orang yang tak benar-benar mengenalnya akan menganggap Sasuke tipikal angkuh. Tapi Naruto tidak.

Sebab ia mengenal Sasuke sebaik Sasuke mengenal dirinya.

Di luar hujan musim semi masih mengetuk atap, memecah hening malam dengan bunyi epetitive pelan pengantar tidur. Hawa dingin yang menelusup kisi-kisi jendela membuat mereka sepakat; Sasuke maninggalkan berkas-berkas pasien, sementara Naruto harus pasrah meninggalkan desain terbaru yang ia prediksi akan selesai bulan depan.

Dua cangkir the dengan uap mengepul, satu naungan selimut, dan denyut jantung Sasuke yang berdetak di bawah kulitnya sudah cukup membuat Naruto mampu terjaga hingga esok dan esoknya lagi.

Dalam obrolan mereka, Naruto meminjam jemari Sasuke dan menarik secarik kertas dari buku sketsanya di atas nakas, pensil mekanik terselip di antara jemari bening Sasuke.

Sasuke menunggu sementara Naruto merasakan dadanya bisa pecah kapan saja setiap kali napas Sasuke terembus mengaliri garis rahangnya selagi ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan Sasuke di atas selembar kertas kosong.

"Rumah?" Sasuke bertanya meski ia tahu basa-basinya sama sekali tidak jitu jika ia mengatakannya di hadapan Naruto, tak ambil pusing akan bibirnya yang kini melekati sisi wajah lelaki itu. Dan cukup berpuas diri setiap kali Naruto menggeram dan mengetuk keningnya sebelum mengeluarkan protes; _aku akan berusaha bertahan sebentar lagi, jadi jangan menggodaku_ , katanya.

"Perhatikan dulu baik-baik."

Gambar yang dihasilkan pensil mekanik di tangannya (hasil adopsi jemari Naruto juga) adalah sebuah bangunan bertingkat sederhana dengan enam pasang jendela besar di beberapa sudut. Dua kamar, satu balkon rendah, dapur, serta beranda yang dibuat jauh lebih luas dari kebanyakan. Sebuah kolam kecil dan sepasang pohon di kanan-kirinya membuat dahi Sasuke mengeryit. Terselip pertanyaan dalam garis pandangnya.

"Untukmu," Naruto mengecup bibirnya setelah menjawab ringkas. "Akan kubangun sebuah rumah untukmu, Sasuke. Untuk kita. Dan seperti katamu, kita mungkin bisa membawa satu yang terlucu dari panti asuhan sana."

Naruto tahu, Sasuke tak membutuhkan penjelasan lebih. Semuanya cukup, kata-katanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sasuke mempercayainya—karena ia bersumpah akan mewujudkan janji itu. Hatinya berdesir dalam geming mata mereka yang beradu.

"Kau akan menunggu hari itu, bukan, Sasuke?"

Naruto tahu— _mereka tahu_ , Sasuke mencintainya lebih besar dari yang bisa ia duga, pun ia mencintai Sasuke lebih banyak dari yang mampu lelaki itu bayangkan.

Sampai-sampai, Naruto merasa ia mampu mencintai Sasuke di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau masih mau bicara, _dobe_?"

 _(Jadi, ketika satu hari di mana ia mendapati kakinya bergerak lebih dulu menuju pintu, berpikir jika Sasuke lah yang berdiri di depan sana, kekhawatirannya akan segera lenyap._ Akan _, sebentar lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Namun, yang ia temukan kemudian adalah tetangga apartemennya, seorang opsir lalu lintas; basah kuyup dalam balutan rompi cokelat pudar dan bibir bergetar. Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka dua belas malam—_

 _"_ _Sir, pa-pasangan Anda—maksud saya Uchiha Sasuke, mengalami kecelakaan. Beliau tak sadarkan diri di tempat se-setelah tertabrak sebuah sedan saat hendak menyeberang."_

— _beribu-ribu kali Naruto meyakinkan diri bahwa tetangganya beromong-kosong, semua ini mimpi, kebohongan. Seseorang harus segera membangunkannya. Harus.)_

Akan tetapi, hingga bangunan rumah yang Naruto persembahkan untuk kekasihnya rampung, Sasuke tidak pernah kembali lagi kepadanya.

Di dalam hidup Naruto, Sasuke adalah cahaya. Hingga kehilangan Sasuke adalah berarti mimpi terburuk. Kepedihan yang tak pernah bisa ia uraikan.

Kegelapan abadi.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**

* * *

Anw, feel free buat semua yang berkenan nyumbangin(?) inspirasi, dapet cium jauh biar varokah XD


	11. astilbe

**astilbe**

[/n/: an old world plant of the saxifrage family]

 _a Naruto fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa, Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto berkhayal kalau ia tuli atau buta, atau anak-anak yang berseliweran di depan matanya tiba-tiba mengajaknya mengobrol supaya bisa menghindari pertanyaan itu. Atau _mungkin_ , bel pulang sekolah berdering sekali lagi. Tetapi kemudian ia merasa sedikit tidak enak telah berpikir demikian, dan agak buruk karena bersikap cuek.

Naruto berdeham pendek sambil melirik Haruno Sakura, ia butuh berpikir sebentar. "Kenapa? Kau suka dia?" tanya Naruto, mengendikkan dagu ke area dalam gerbang. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar ingin berkata begitu, tidak juga mau mendengar jawabannya. Tetapi mulutnya tiba-tiba saja menjelma keran bocor yang sulit di lem. Naruto merasa seperti ia baru saja kelepasan mengatakan sebuah rahasia konyol yang disimpan sendiri.

"Memang ada yang _nggak_ suka dia?" sahut Sakura, "semua anak menyukai Sasuke. Kecuali kau, mungkin." Naruto mengambil napas lagi, Sakura menoleh kepadanya. "Bercanda."

Naruto tidak lagi menatap gadis itu. Ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan keluar melewati gerbang utama sekolah dengan secuil tawa di sudut bibir, _sangat_ , sangat tipis, tetapi ia mengenali _nya_. Sesuatu yang hangat hinggap begitu saja di dadanya, dan Naruto jadi ikut tersenyum. Suigetsu dan Juugou terlihat berjalan di samping Sasuke bagai sepasang sayap yang melekat di punggung, yang kalau dilepaskan maka Sasuke tidak bisa terbang lagi.

Naruto ingin mencegat Sasuke sebelum anak itu mencapai tempatnya berdiri, tapi Naruto pikir Sakura pasti akan mengatakan hal-hal tidak enak didengar, atau gadis itu bakal cemberut dan tidak lagi mau mengobrol dengannya, memusuhinya. Naruto semakin khawatir itu akan benar-benar terjadi, karena dari yang ia lihat, Sakura begitu senang karena Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Jugoou semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke," seru Sakura. Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke dengan tawa cerah dan menggamit lengannya, menggeser Suigetsu yang terkikik maklum. "Mau _nggak_ , temani aku ke toko buku sebentar habis ini?"

Naruto merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri dan bingung. Karena sekarang ia merasakan matahari bersinar dua kali lebih dekat dengan kulitnya. Efek kalor berlebih itu merambat ke puncak kepalanya dan Naruto memutuskan berhenti berpikir. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan beriringan, kemudian benar-benar mencuri tangan Sasuke yang lain untuk digeret dengan kecepatan angin, meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo.

"Ini sesuatu yang mendesak, dan harus aku katakan sekarang juga," jelas Naruto seolah tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Ia meninggalkan tiga anak di belakangnya dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"Woaa, kau baru saja membangunkan rubah yang tertidur, Sakura- _chan_ ," bisik Suigetsu. Tawa anak itu terlihat mengejek tetapi tidak cukup menyakiti. Juugou mengangguk dan ikut tertawa tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung atau merasa buruk atas perkataan dua temannya. Ia masih terus memerhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang mulai menghilang masuk ke dalam bus sekolah yang melintas. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menyeringai.

"Jadi harus dipancing dulu baru mau bergerak, ya? Aah, payah banget."

* * *

 ** _(end)_**


End file.
